


Bedtime Story

by morty_chong



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morty_chong/pseuds/morty_chong
Summary: 晚安。





	Bedtime Story

他坐在他的床前，像很多年前一样，手里捧着一本书，略显拘谨。  
而他的恋人舒服地缩在被子里，一如从前，盖住下巴，露出双眼，促狭地望着他。  
“咳，一定要念这个吗？”  
“不是你自己说要读给我听？”恋人把被子往下扯了扯。  
“话是这么说……”  
“又没有叫你全读，只念有我的部分好了，反正你的其他事我都知道！”  
他叹了口气，“好吧。”  
得到他的妥协，恋人又得意地躺好了。  
“在我二十三……”  
“章节名呢？”  
他又叹了口气，脸色微红，再次妥协，“《我的爱人》。在我……”  
“要加上我的名字。”  
“你啊……《我的爱人相叶雅纪》，满意了吧？”  
恋人现在可不只是得意，已经开始嘚瑟了，“嗯哼，继续。”  
·  
·  
“在我二十三岁的时候，从未思考该如何养育一个孩子。那时的我还未踏出大学校门，对未来有几种设想，却从未想到我会在研一的暑假领养一个孩子。  
在那个夏天，我的一位忘年交死于意外。他是我常光顾的小书店的店主，妻子早亡，一个人带着一个十岁的小男孩生活，没有在世的其他亲属。在他去世之后，那孩子孑然一身，无处可去，在葬礼上抱着我哭得撕心裂肺。不远处社工在等着，仿佛在等这孩子平静下来就能将他从我身上剥下去带回福利机构。那场面太令人心碎，我就将他领回了家。  
幸而我家境不错，拍过几部短片，算是小有名气，也攒了一些钱，照顾一个孩子虽然不富裕，倒也凑合过得去。我是我家的长子，下面还有一个弟弟和一个妹妹，所以照顾孩子的经验也算丰富，只当多了一个弟弟。我父母怪我擅自将他登记到我名下，想让他去他们那里生活，那孩子扯着我的衣角不肯答应，他们只得作罢，转而经常来我这照顾他。  
那孩子一开始很消沉，缺乏安全感，安安静静怕给我添麻烦，会做一些事来讨好我，好像生怕我也把他丢下。他那时看我的眼神，绝望又充满依赖。为了安抚他，我会每天为他讲一个睡前故事。这个习惯也保留到了现在，他要听着我念一段文字才会睡，有时是一首诗，有时是一句情话。即使我跟随剧组远赴重洋也一定会打电话给他。”  
·  
·  
“毕竟我那时候不听你的声音就睡不着嘛，”恋人插嘴道，“刚开始天天做噩梦，梦见你不要我了要把我送到孤儿院，醒了之后我想跑去你那里，又怕打扰你，惹人嫌。”  
他停下来摸了摸恋人的额头，“你知道我永远不会嫌你烦。”  
恋人蹭了蹭他的手，“嗯我知道，继续吧。”  
·  
·  
“后来也许是我多次保证起了作用，也许是时间终于让伤痛淡去，那孩子慢慢重新变得开朗起来，越来越像意外发生前的他，那个书店的小太阳终于又亮起来了，将我这个青年单身汉的窝照得很暖。有时候忙得焦头烂额的我回到家，能看到他带着大大的笑容喊你回来啦，就觉得人生足矣。于是那时候写了很多岁月静好的剧本，特别适合在老年台播的那种，被同学调侃说是八十岁的青年导演。  
我们的关系一直很亲密，是监护人与被监护人，是兄弟，也是最好的朋友。他会聆听我所有的想法、故事、烦恼、抱怨，也会对我诉说他的一切。现在想来，那孩子从小就对我过于依赖，而我则迟钝得到他进入青春期才发觉他对我的感情比我想的要复杂得多。  
有一次，我无意中向同事提起读书哄他睡觉的事，同事调侃说像《朗读者》里倒过来的汉娜和米夏，那时我才突然惊觉也许我们的关系已经亲密到了不合适的程度。当年的孩子也已经十五岁了，于是我开始适当地创造距离，他也察觉了我的疏远，接受了我做出的决定，却只有睡前故事这一件事坚决不妥协。”  
·  
·  
听到这，恋人开口解释：“那可是我的特权，只有我能让樱井大导演就算隔着时差也给我打电话哄我睡觉，只有这一件事能让当时的我觉得，我在你心里是特别的。而且……”  
“而且什么？”  
“你过来点。”恋人向他勾勾手指，神神秘秘的，他便俯身下去，将耳朵凑过去，听恋人用微哑的声音低语，“有时候我听着你的声音就悄悄地硬了。”  
“……”  
“好几次只能装睡等你走了再去厕所解决。”  
“……所以你房间的纸总是用得格外快。”  
“哎呀原来你发现了啊？”  
“你那个年纪挺正常的，但我没想到……”  
“没想到我是想着你？每一次，我都想着你哦，小翔的声音、小翔的手、小翔的……”  
“相叶雅纪！”这就是赤裸裸的撩拨了，他把手伸进被子里捏起光裸大腿内侧的软肉，“还听不听了？”  
恋人翻身把自己裹成了被子卷，求饶道：“听啦听啦！快念！”  
·  
·  
“就在我认为与他的距离已经拉开到合适的程度时，我们发生了严重的争吵，也是第一次他跟我冷战，持续了近两个月……”  
他读到这稍顿了一下，有点心虚地看了看恋人，“因为我的生活中出现了一位女士。她是我那时新电影的制片人，美丽且强大。我们的理念相似，很合得来，正处于准备发展点什么的阶段。我做过最愚蠢的事，就是天天跟他念叨我对那位女士的欣赏……”  
“呵呵。”恋人听到这里，十分不客气地冷哼了两声，“那段时间真是我一辈子最后危机感的时候了，不仅是性别，外貌、身家、才华这些我都比不上她。本来就够失落了，某些人还一直花痴！”  
他低头专心阅读，想要用逃避来平息恋人的火气，“那也是我第一次意识到，我对那孩子实在了解得不够多。他并不能用‘乖’来定义，他很聪明，懂得利用优势，不会正面与我发生冲突，但却精准地打击到了我的软肋。  
他没有将情绪表现出来，却持续低落，任我怎么问都问不出原因。他能在我邀请那位女士来做客时保持礼貌，却除了必要寒暄以外一言不发。他依然懂事乖巧，我却觉得他十分可怜。我一向将自己定位在家长和监护人的角色，自诩给了他最好的，将他照顾得很好，足够对得起他父母。而他这么做，让我产生了一种沉重的负罪感。  
那位女士显然看穿了他的小伎俩，但她乐得看热闹，故意不插手。那一段时间，我周旋在两个人之间，同时还要拍好那部电影，实在是焦头烂额。”  
恋人翻了个身，趴在床上露出一半结实的背，“我当时都想放弃了的，看你太累了，但是又不甘心……所以不是因为她松了口！”  
他继续阅读：“……最后是那位女士松了口，她说‘樱井君，我很欣赏你，但我们还是停留在朋友阶段更合适，希望你的下一部电影我们还能合作。’”  
·  
·  
恋人皱起脸，“实话说，要不是她主动退出，我绝对赢不了，早就放弃了。”  
“说起来，她还提醒过我你的事。”  
“嗯？她说我什么？”  
“她说，”他想起那位女士叼了根烟，半眯着眼睛笑得十分恶劣，将原话转述给他，“‘那孩子，在觊觎你呢。’”  
恋人搓着胳膊上泛起的鸡皮疙瘩，“哦哦哦好可怕好可怕，被看透了呢。不过，她也提醒了我一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“也许我一直搞错了方向，”恋人挑着眉看了他一眼，“你喜欢‘坏’一点的。”  
“……别给你的叛逆期找借口。”  
“哼，读你的吧！”  
·  
·  
“拜这次事件所赐，我终于将更多的注意力放在了他身上。  
他一向是个很乖的孩子，活泼但不淘气，所以我一直很放心，以至于忽略了很多重要的东西。  
与我相反，他过多地注意着我，好像时时刻刻都在观察着我，并且过度在意我的感受，尤其体现在一些极小的细节上。  
就像任何十七八的少年一样，他也十分在意自己的外貌和衣着。每次他理了新发型、买了新衣服之类的，他会第一时间问我，喜欢吗？  
但他在穿搭方面一直很有自信，众所周知我的衣品主要是靠自己的颜值撑着，所以他其实没必要问我。有时我会给出糟糕的答案，而他会一边吐槽我一边不是很情愿地换上。慢慢我发现关键不在于他这么穿好不好看，而在于我喜不喜欢他这么穿。  
我的喜恶对他来说竟然高于他自身的感受，让我担心之余也起了疑心。  
那年我生日那天，本来说了在剧组，可能要很晚才回去，打电话念过一段文字，明明说了让他先睡，可当我凌晨回到家，看到的却是困倦地缩在沙发里打瞌睡的他。  
餐桌上摆着一块乱七八糟的蛋糕，厨房里也是一片狼藉，想也知道他做了什么，我当时甚至还后悔了一小会为什么要给他买烤箱。  
‘小翔，’他醒来见到我，瞬间兴奋了起来，开始邀功，‘蛋糕！我做的！祝你生日快乐！’  
他看了看表，有点沮丧地抓了抓脑袋，‘已经……过了呀……’  
我见不得他那样子，一边说着没关系，一边挖了一大口……他一定是把麻婆豆腐的精髓都注入蛋糕里了……  
‘喜欢吗？’他小心翼翼地问。  
不是好吃吗，而是喜欢吗。  
他似乎总是这么问。  
我突然意识到了什么，却不太敢相信，试探着给出答案。  
‘喜欢……？’  
他没有听出我的迟疑，闻言用双手捂了下脸，再放开时脸是红的，笑的时候看了我一眼，害羞一样飞快地转移视线，过了几秒好像舍不得，又不想做得太明显，就趴在桌上，将半张脸埋在臂弯里，一眼一眼偷偷瞄着。  
他一直期待地看着我，希望我能说出一些评语，或者吐槽也可以。  
但我沉默地吃完了。  
我没来得及想太多，第一反应是怀疑我的教育方针是否出了什么问题。  
如果他的父亲没有去世，如果不是我领养了他，如果我把他送去父母家照料，是否还会发生这样的事？是不是因为我没有把握好亲密的程度？是不是因为我给了他什么无心的暗示？  
他当然可以喜欢男性，他可以喜欢世界上任何性别的任何人，我不会觉得他有错。但如果他喜欢的是我，那么作为他的抚养人，我必须首先从成年人的角度考虑这样的感情是否合适，审视我自身有没有做出不当引导，对他施加了影响。  
成年人的爱情要承担责任，青少年的喜欢却肆无忌惮。  
我还没想出个所以然，他就猛地向我迈出一步——借用莎乐美的身份。”  
·  
·  
“莎乐美啊……”恋人轻轻念了一句，安静地听着。  
·  
·  
“他上的是东京一所有名的舞蹈学校，那时的他是那种纤细修长的少年，虽然会怕生害羞却那么有活力，有时候看着他会觉得他就是太阳本身。  
他们学校的校园祭十分出名，重点是最后一年一度的汇演，不仅可以邀请家人，还会有星探或者知名舞蹈家到场，可以说当选汇演舞蹈剧的主角就奠定了未来的无量前途。  
所以当他跟我说要参与竞选的时候，我说不清是什么感受。骄傲是肯定有的，担心也混杂在其中，想也知道那会有多辛苦。但让我心情复杂的是他的态度。  
那时我非常忙碌，甚至一天要飞三个不同的地方，再加他察觉了我在疏远他，所以小心翼翼地询问，如果他能当选主角，我能否出席汇演，观看他的表演。  
我无法拒绝，不仅因为他的监护人身份，更多是心疼。我想，这孩子十岁失去父亲，我已经让他受了这么多苦，迁就他这次又如何呢？  
于是，我与他说定，第二天就飞到了美国继续我的拍摄工作，昼夜颠倒，疲惫不堪，甚至连给他的睡前朗读都落下了许多。而他对此并没有抱怨，一如既往地乖巧，也许是在争取我，也许是角色竞争实在太过激烈，他只能拼命练习。有一次跟他视频时，我甚至无意间发现他有点一瘸一拐的，他说是练习的时候弄伤了。  
后来我忙得不知今夕何夕，某一天突然收到了他的电话，‘小翔我成功啦！你……你会来的吧？就，就看一下最后我跳舞就好，不会占用你很多时间的……不过你要是太忙的话……就算了吧。’  
我虽然早就把那天的档期空出来，却因为航班延误，拉着行李从机场一路打车加狂奔，狼狈地赶上了汇演大压轴。  
到了才发现，今年校园祭汇演的主题是王尔德，而最后的舞蹈是性转改编版莎乐美。莎乐美对约翰求爱不成，转而向希律王献舞，祈求国王砍下圣者的头。而他，正是扮演男性莎乐美。  
我拿着节目单缩在特别观众席一角，一边希望我这个风尘仆仆的样子不会被拍到给他丢脸，一边举着DV面对舞蹈剧背景解说一脸懵逼。  
虽然我忙他也忙，但他没有跟我透露一丝一毫，而我居然也没想到去问一问。  
就在我开始自责的时候，演出开始了。  
跟我想的不一样，跳舞的男版莎乐美并不阴柔，反而充满男性的力量美。  
他身穿金色的宽松长袍，过耳的黑发随意地披洒，肆意挥舞纤长的四肢。舞动起来时，柔顺的布料贴紧肢体，露出分明的肌肉线条。  
他对着年轻的女性军官微笑，用带着变声期微微沙哑的男性嗓音蛊惑迷恋自己的士兵。  
他将双臂高举，用舞姿赞美少女约翰的容颜，屈膝渴求白衣圣者的爱情。  
他除下鞋子，身披红纱，以圣者的吼声为伴奏，在王后的愤怒和国王的痴迷中赤脚而舞。  
他把七重薄纱掷于脚下，那红纱血一般缓缓滑下舞台，他说我要约翰的头。  
周围的人在窃窃私语，我能听到他们的赞叹，他已经为自己博得了满堂喝彩和一个格外光明的未来。  
汇演结束，所有出演的学生一起谢幕，我悄悄走到角落，而他一直看着我。  
‘小翔！’  
他跑下台来，白袍还未换下，脸色通红，汗湿的黑发粘在额头和耳朵上，怀中还捧着观众送的鲜花。  
他看着我，一如既往地问：‘怎么样，喜欢吗？’  
没头没尾，却比结构完整的句子更容易问出口。  
表演怎么样，喜欢吗？  
我怎么样，喜欢吗？  
就好像他争取角色的努力，排练花的精力，练习中受的伤……一切过程中的辛苦甚至最后的表演都不重要，他大费周章只为了没头没尾问这一句，只想要我一个答案。  
也许我也只需要说一句跳得很好就能蒙混过关，但现在我清楚地明白他在问什么、他在渴望什么。  
令希律王倾倒的莎乐美一曲舞罢，向我索要爱情或头颅。  
我注视着他，沉默了许久，最后也只是说：‘我送你出国吧。’  
我给不了他想要的，也不能给……至少暂时不能。”  
·  
·  
在读到这段时，恋人十分安静，眼睛盯着他翻书页的手指，不知在听或是在回忆。  
他停顿了一会，喝了杯水，那段时光对他来说也并不轻松。  
·  
·  
“以他汇演的表现，海外的舞蹈名校随他挑选。但他不愿出国，抗争了好一段时间，让我发现他这样乖的孩子也会有叛逆期。  
有一天，我说我们谈谈。  
他将身子扭过去不看我，于是我对着那个倔强的瘦小背影开始这场演说。  
‘你还很小，依然是个孩子，才见过这个世界上很小很小一部分人，古今中外知道的并且喜欢过的明星或名人甚至还没超过五十个。’  
他哼了一声。  
‘我没有想要否定你……我只希望你可以远离我，独立生活一段时间，去认识更多的人，去世界的另一个角落看看。你能长很多见识，也能结识更多女孩……和男孩。也许等你见过了更广阔的风景，会发现当初以为的大海也不过是一处小水潭。’  
他沉默了很久，说话声音委委屈屈，‘谁以为你是大海了，这种时候怎么还不忘夸自己呢……反正你就是想赶我走。’  
我叹了口气。  
有一种扯淡叫经验之谈，有一种痴想叫感同身受，要怎么跟没有经历过的少年人谈一种90%会成真的未来？有时候，你也不知道自己是希望他不要做无谓的努力，还是希望他能不被那90%所影响，拼搏出10%的不一样。千百句叮嘱涌到嘴边，最后也只有一句以后你会懂。  
‘如果我不这样做才是对你不负责。’我揉了揉他毛茸茸的脑袋，‘你长大了要恨我的。’  
他一下就哭出来了。  
‘人们没有办法控制情感，但有办法控制行为（①）……是吗？’  
我无话可说。  
他最终还是妥协了，去了他最喜欢的那位舞蹈家的母校。”  
·  
·  
他停下来深深地吐了口气。  
恋人伸出一个手指捅了他一下，“我走的时候你也这样来着吧，如释重负？”  
他露出苦笑。那个时候应该说是焦头烂额，即使是自己把恋人赶走的，那也是养了多少年的孩子，虽然担心又不好表露出来太多，弄得还要经由旁人多嘱咐、多关心。  
“你上来吧，”恋人大方地拍了拍身边，“接下来的那段我想抱着你听。”  
“谁抱谁啊……”他嘴上吐槽，心里却觉得他们都需要一个拥抱。  
·  
·  
“他去留学的那几年，我们真的没有太多联系，除了每天几条公式化的问候，夜晚或者说中午的朗读活动是最大的交流。随着我的工作越来越忙，换他为我朗读，而他的范围比我宽广得多，我总是小心让过那些热烈的爱情描写或是任何我认为十几岁的少年不应接触的。  
而他则自由地诵读任何东西，任何能让他想到我的东西，或者任何让我不能忘记他的东西。  
他曾为我读过一首诗，让我经受良心的折磨三天没怎么吃下去饭。  
‘我爱着，什么也不说；  
我爱着，只我心里知觉；  
我珍惜我的秘密，我也珍惜我的痛苦；  
我曾宣誓，我爱着，不怀抱任何希望，  
但并不是没有幸福——  
只要能看到你，我就感到满足。’（②）  
我们聚少离多，他放假的时候也不太常回来，最多在家里待上两周，之后或者回我父母家或者和朋友一起旅行。那时候我确实忙，也确实不知道怎么面对他，单方面的爱慕和单方面的尴尬都是我怎么不擅长的事情。  
坦白讲，我是思念他的，毕竟一起生活了快十年，家里突然空了下来，于是我也不怎么常回家了。  
他二十岁那年，我打电话给他，说成人礼你怎么也要回家一趟吧？  
‘不了吧，’他顿了一会，非常非常轻地补了一句，‘在那样的日子里看到你，会想哭。’  
我几乎忘了他小时候是多么害怕被我抛弃……我知道他其实并没有被我说服，他远离我只是因为那是我想要他做的事。  
但其实他不知道的是，我曾经几次偷偷地跑去大洋彼岸看过他，仿佛变态跟踪狂一样戴着帽子和墨镜潜入学校。  
他长得更高也更瘦了，把头发剪短，居然还染了个黄毛？！他跟同学有说有笑的，抬头看了看天，突然拿出手机拍了张照片。紧接着我的手机就在兜里震动了起来，是我跟他头顶的天空。  
「你看，那片云，很想你。」  
当我再抬头看他的时候，正好起风，他就那么站在风里，头发和外套被风吹得舞动，人却静止着，他的表情一定也静止着，像一棵没有枝丫的笔直的树，让我想把那一帧画面拍进电影里。他等了一会儿，直到同学叫才收起来，走远。  
也许他打错字了，也许没有，我不知道。”  
·  
·  
“唔……一开始想打‘像你’，但拍完之后云就变了……”恋人以一种标准男友的姿势搂着他。  
“……别的先不说，相叶雅纪你这姿势很影响情绪的好吗？”  
“哎呀被我搂一搂怎么了，小翔你真的很大男子主义哦。”恋人流里流气地在他腰上摸了一把，“我被你搂那么多回……”  
“相叶雅纪！”  
“好啦好啦，快读！大导演终于要喜欢我了！”  
·  
·  
“后来是在他快毕业那年，他生日也是平安夜，希望我能过去度一周假。  
那年他已经是小有名气的舞者了，在城郊租了个公寓，近一年没回过家。  
所以当我到达机场，见到那个来接机的男人真是吓了一跳。  
是的，从那时候起，我能说他是个男人了。  
他不再瘦小，衣服终于不再是挂在身上一样，袖子是挽起来的，露出结实的手臂，只是穿着普通的衬衫和牛仔裤却仿佛模特。他静静地站在那里，手插在口袋里，姿态很放松，眼睛跟随着人群，嘴角挂着隐约的弧度。然后，他看到我，向我走来。  
‘我比小翔高了呢。’自然地帮我分担了一部分行李，他与我并肩而行，‘飞了这么久，累吗？’  
我们回到他家里，放好行李，他带我逛他生活的城市，一起进行圣诞采购。  
在整个过程中，他表现得非常自然，于是我也放松下来，我们就像很久没见的老朋友，随意聊天，讨论晚上吃什么。虽然考虑了一下我们的厨艺，最后决定还是买现成的回来吃。  
然而问题只是被放置了，并没有被解决，我们都知道。  
我们坐在一起谈笑风生，房间里的大象走来走去。  
倒数第二天，我买了个大蛋糕，想把这几年欠他的生日都补上，也许是太放松了，我说你成年之后还没跟你喝过酒呢，于是之后我开始后悔一开始没问他酒量。  
‘小翔你来看我，我好开心。’他脸上泛红，已经醉了。  
我几杯下去也开始飘，又拿出了长辈派头，‘你已经变成了很立派的大人了呢，我总算可以放心了，能跟你……’  
‘放心？’他却突然重重地将酒杯往桌上一磕，‘你这心还是别放下了，放下了就不会想起我了。’  
‘我不会的。’  
他指控：‘你就会！我不开心了！’  
‘……你刚还说了你好开心。’  
‘那是因为你来看我啊！可你不喜欢我，还不准我喜欢你，我不开心！每一天，都不开心！’  
我只能沉默，同时发现好像在所有类似的时刻，我只会沉默。  
他埋怨我‘喜欢你好累啊’，他威胁我‘错过我你会后悔的’，他哀求我‘你考虑一下我好不好’。  
他说小翔，我不会一直笑，但我希望你看到的我一直是笑着的。他说我做不到多无私，什么‘我喜欢你却与你无关’那样的事。他说我只想要你也爱我。  
看脸色，他还醉着；看眼神，他比我清醒。  
我终是不忍，也许……不只是不忍。在他的事情上，我考虑了大人的责任，考虑了他的未来，但这么多年过去，我还没有考虑过我自己的感受。  
我过去曾经想，在这个世界上这孩子要任何东西我都能给他，唯独我自己。但现在……纠纠缠缠这些年，我们都明白，在这个世界上他只要我，而且他毕竟已经不是孩子了。  
他是我生活中的一部分，我想让他陪在我身边。  
于是我说……好。  
他吼你好什么好！  
我说我考虑你，但你得给我点时间，好吗？  
他马上变回细声细语，乖乖说‘好的小翔，没问题小翔，我会努力的小翔’，又说‘我爱你小翔’，然后将头埋在了臂弯里。  
我仔细去看，他没有哭，却比哭了更让我心疼。  
他已经给了自己时间，他试过了，也长大了。现在轮到我了。”  
·  
·  
恋人打了他一下，“你怎么什么都写啊……我真那么说了？”  
“怎么说呢，”他揉着被拍红的胳膊，这孩子手劲越来越大了，“其实你说爱我的次数比我写的还要多。下面我念初稿吧，很多部分写出来之后又删掉了，没有出版。”  
“嗯，毕竟都是很色情的部分。”  
他叹了口气，专注于手中的文字。  
·  
·  
“第二天，我照顾了半天因为宿醉而头疼的黄毛小子，而他清醒过来第一句话居然是问我昨天发生了什么。  
‘我隐约记得……你是不是说要考虑我了？！’  
‘……我下了很大决心的，你不要给我反悔机会啊。’  
他一下蹦了起来，然后没站稳直接摔在了我身上，‘真的？真的真的真的！！’  
‘我得收拾行李了，’我笑着看他，‘你还要在这待到什么时候？’  
他抓着我的手臂保证，‘毕业就回！马上！’  
七个月后，他终于回到了我身边。  
坦白来说，我不知道该如何以男性欣赏女性的方式欣赏男性，但我在学会欣赏男性前先学会了欣赏他。  
我必须承认，他拥有世界上最优美的男性躯体，比得上艺术史上所有完美的人体雕塑，这里的美无关性欲，不分男女，是会让人觉得人类确实是这个星球上最美的生物的美。  
在我观看他跳舞的时候尤其觉得如此。  
但他对我的欣赏显然并不满意：‘小翔啊，不，樱井先生，樱井大导演！麻烦你对我产生点性欲好吗！我是要跟你谈、恋、爱，不是探讨艺术！谁会想跟人体雕塑谈恋爱啊？！’  
没错，我们的关系重新变得亲密起来，虽然并不是他想要的那种亲密。我有时候觉得准备好了，有时候又觉得没有。但我并不需要那个‘觉得自己准备好了’的瞬间，因为事情就这么发生了，我在顺势而为中跨出了那一步。  
那是秋天，我窝在沙发里看一本文学性有多强、尺度就有多大的美国小说，他从我身后经过……然后又退了回来。大概是看到了书里富有暗示性的插图，他皱着脸在我身边坐下来，然后伸出一根手指疯狂捅我腰眼。  
‘我说小翔，你都做好弯的准备了，就别看这些了呗？’  
我一边躲一边笑，‘小说而已，再说我就看看，又不会对着它干嘛。’  
‘啧，别想了，你以后只能对着我干嘛。’他对插图里的丰满女郎愤愤不平，小声嘟囔着，‘我就是有点不安嘛，毕竟我又没有柔软的胸部……’  
‘软不软要揉了才知道啊。’  
翻页的声音在安静的房间里显得格外大声，我直到读完半页书才反应过来自己说了什么。  
他捂着嘴，一脸不可思议，‘你……你刚才是调戏我了吗？’  
‘我……’我一手扶额，不知道为什么脸上开始发烫，‘我觉得是？’  
‘那我应该说什么？我、我的荣幸？’他保持着想要写进备忘录把今天设为初次调戏纪念日的表情，我们在诡异的尴尬中又沉默了五分钟，然后他靠了过来。  
‘所以，你要揉吗？’  
现在是他在调戏我了，我，一个三十多岁的成熟男性居然被一个小鬼调戏了？！  
‘相叶雅纪你以为我不敢？’  
于是，我，一个三十多岁的成熟男性，在头脑发热的情况下做出的下意识反击，就是把手按到了他的胸肌上。  
好吧，可能还顺手揉了两把。  
但我得说，手感真的不错。  
就是气氛变得更……诡异、暧昧、尴尬，三者之一或者三者都有，我已经不能分析了。  
他的脸离我仅仅咫尺，眼睛因为我突然采取行动而瞪得很圆，显得很可爱，我能看到他脸颊的红晕一路蔓延到耳根、脖颈和锁骨，甚至延伸进了衣服里。  
如果脱掉衣服，他现在一定全身都是红的，我想。  
这很色情，我知道，我只是突然就这么想了。  
他张了张嘴，想要说话，我却想让那张嘴做点说话以外的事情。  
于是我吻了他，保持着标准的流氓姿势……所以气氛就变得更尴尬了。  
他拽着我的手，看脸色恐怕整个人都熟了，眼睛到处乱转就是不敢看我，‘你……我……那个……不是，你、你还直吗？’  
废话，流氓都当了，还直得了吗？  
我用拇指抹了一下他肿起来的下唇，‘你说呢？’  
喜闻乐见，我们在一起了。”  
·  
·  
恋人把自己埋进被子里，“话说我一直想知道你……就是你，在那之前，真的没有对我产生过那什么欲望吗？”  
“有的吧，某些时候。”  
“比如？”  
“比如，”他想了想，“想到你还是处男，还是因为我才处男的时候？我觉得普通男性都会因为这点产生欲望吧，不论男女，就是一种被取悦的……”  
“你真是……”恋人双手捂脸，羞得能缩起来，“好了你不要说话了，快念吧，我好困啊。”  
·  
·  
直到在一起后，我才意识到我到底有多喜欢他。  
我喜欢他微哑的嗓音，喜欢他刚起床时翘起的头发，喜欢他生日时送我的白玫瑰花。  
我喜欢这个世界，因为有他。  
我们的恋爱不低调，因为我会毫不避讳地带他出席各大颁奖典礼，他也会在演出结束谢幕的时候把玫瑰花抛向我。  
在这里借用我当年曾喜欢过的那位女士的评语：‘你们简直陷在彼此里了。’  
当然，我们也经历了很多考验，有些来自家庭，有些来自社会。自从我们公开之后就一直活在风暴里，幸而我们都挺过来了。  
我觉得只要我们在一起，什么都能挺过来。  
我还记得我们在一起的那天晚上，他说小翔，为我读点什么吧。  
于是，我为他读了王尔德在法庭上的著名演说：‘不敢说出名字的爱，在本世纪是一种年长者对年轻男性的伟大的爱，那是大卫和乔纳森之间的爱，是被柏拉图用作哲学基础的爱，是人们能在米开朗基罗和莎士比亚的十四行诗中发现的爱。这种爱深沉、热情，它有多完美就有多纯洁。（③）’  
我也记得有一天他突然说小翔你写本自传吧，你现在写一本，等你老得不成样了，我再写一本，合起来就是你的一生。等你去世了，我抱着这两本书，就等于抱着你。  
·  
·  
他的声音渐渐放低、放轻，因为恋人已经在他的臂弯里困得睁不开眼睛了。  
·  
·  
“我希望有一天，能把这本书读给他听，对他说：这就是我的从出生至今的四十八年岁月，我的前半辈子。希望等你补全我的后半辈子的时候能多写一点我的优点，多写写你有多爱我。但如果让我来划分，我想把自己的一生分为两部分——等你陪的和有你陪的。  
我爱你，雅纪宝贝。  
晚安。”  
·  
·  
END

①出自【加】玛格丽特·阿特伍德 《使女的故事》  
②出自【法】缪塞 《雏菊》  
③原文："The Love that dare not speak its name" in this century is such a great affection of an elder for a younger man as there was between David and Jonathan, such as Plato made the very basis of his philosophy, and such as you find in the sonnets of Michelangelo and Shakespeare. It is that deep, spiritual affection that is as pure as it is perfect.（翻译by我，笔译成绩徘徊在及格线，有翻的不好的地方请谅解orz）


End file.
